When a load is measured by means of a load cell having a Roberval mechanism, it is inevitable to produce a positional deviation error.
Such a positional deviation error differs from respective load converting devices, and therefore it is necessary to adjust such an error in respective load converting devices. In practice, at least one of flexures supporting a parallel link member is grounded or at least one height adjusting screw is operated.
However, such adjustments require a skill. Moreover, in case of grinding a flexure, it is necessary to wait until a heat generated by friction during the grinding has been dissipated. In case of using the height adjusting screw, the above problem of heat generation does not occur. However, although a height must be adjusted in an order of 0.1 μm, such a fine pitch could hardly be realized by an ordinary screw.
The present invention has for its object to provide a load measuring mechanism, in which the above mentioned problems can be solved and the positional deviation error can be adjusted by means of a mechanical error adjusting portion without working the load cell.